


Broken Shadows

by IAmTheHero



Series: Catharsis [6]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Patricide, Sunningrocks belongs to the Nords, Takes place in Into the Wild, there's been a murder!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheHero/pseuds/IAmTheHero
Summary: Bloody paws leave broken trustFragile hearts beat in fearCalls of war let spirits flyFor broken shadows come near
Relationships: Leopardfoot (Warriors)/Thrushpelt (ThunderClan)
Series: Catharsis [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984232
Kudos: 3





	1. Allegiances

_**ThunderClan** _

**Leader:** Thrushstar - pale ginger tom with a white locket, paws, and pale green eyes

 **Deputy:** Cloudheart - solid gray tom with yellow eyes and thick fur around his neck

Apprentice, Poppypaw

 **Medicine cat:** Spottedleaf - dilute tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Oakheart - cinnamon mackerel tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Leopardfoot - chocolate spotted tabby molly with amber eyes

Bluefur - blue classic tabby molly with blue eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Thistleclaw - ginger classic tabby tom with green eyes and a scarred pelt

Rosetail - tortoiseshell molly with a particularly bushy ginger tail and green eyes

Runningwind - light gray spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Snowypaw

Stonefoot - tiny black tom with a white paw and blue eyes

Apprentice, Firepaw

Tigerpelt - chocolate mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws

Skystorm - blue classic tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Frostblaze - white molly with yellow eyes and a missing ear

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Fogleap - white molly with green eyes

Mistydawn - blue classic tabby molly with blue eyes

Apprentice, Conepaw

Siltstripe - black mackerel tabby tom with blue eyes

Longtail - fawn classic tabby tom with a long tail and yellow eyes

Rainfeather - fawn-cream tortoiseshell and white molly with amber eyes

Falconwing - dark brown tom with white spots and amber eyes

Swiftfoot - cinnamon and white classic tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Cinderpaw - tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes

Yellowpaw - pale ginger tom with amber eyes and darker mackerel stripes

Conepaw - cinnamon mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightningpaw - chocolate classic tabby molly with amber eyes and a white flash on her chest

Snowypaw - brown and white molly with green eyes

Poppypaw - tortoiseshell molly with green eyes and a bushy red tail

Sandpaw - tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

Firepaw -bright ginger mackerel tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Dappletail - tortoiseshell and white molly with yellow eyes (expecting Runningwind's kits)

**Kits**

N/A

**Elders**

N/A

_**ShadowClan** _

**Leader:** Brokenstar - massive ginger classic tabby tom with amber eyes, a broad, flat face, and a bent tail

Apprentice, Mosspaw

 **Deputy:** Russetfur - dark ginger mackerel tabby molly with dark green eyes

Apprentice, Volepaw

 **Medicine cat:** Sleetnose - solid gray and white tom with green eyes

**Warriors**

Amberleaf - dark ginger classic tabby molly with even darker legs and green eyes

Hollyflower - dark gray and white molly with long legs and green eyes

Brightflower - ginger classic tabby molly with a broad, flat face, snub nose, and yellow eyes

Featherstorm - long-furred chocolate classic tabby molly with amber eyes

Blizzardwing - white tom with green eyes

Darkflower - black molly with blue eyes

Scorchwind - chocolate classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Wolfstep - dark gray tom with white splotches and green eyes

Boulderpelt - pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Flintfang - dark gray mackerel tabby tom with yellow eyes

Blackstorm - black tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

Dayspots - mostly black molly with white spots and yellow eyes

Emberpelt - classic gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Cinderfur - light gray tom with amber eyes

Sootfoot - light gray classic tabby tom with amber eyes and darker paws

Glowheart - tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes and a snub nose

Tangleburr - fawn classic tabby molly with tangled fur and yellow eyes

Deerfoot - light chocolate classic tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Rowanclaw - black and white tom with amber eyes

Cedarheart - dark gray classic tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Mosspaw - chocolate classic tabby and white tom with green eyes

Volepaw - chocolate classic tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Dawnpaw - long-furred white molly with amber eyes

**Queens**

Fernshade - black and white molly with green eyes

**Kits**

Badgerkit - black and white tom with a badger-striped face and green eyes

Foxkit - solid gray tom with a white tail tip and green eyes

Screechkit - classic gray tabby and white tom with green eyes

Hawkkit - white tom with gray spots and green eyes

**Elders**

Rockclaw - gray tom with darker legs and green eyes

Bubblepool - white molly with yellow eyes

_**RiverClan** _

**Leader:** Stormstar - large chocolate classic tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw

 **Deputy:** Timberfur - burly chocolate ticked tabby tom with a large white splotch and blue eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw

 **Medicine cat:** Mudfur - light chocolate classic tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Owlflight - chocolate spotted tabby and white tom with a small head and blue eyes

Lilystem - gray classic tabby molly with green eyes

Ottersplash - ginger classic tabby and white molly with green eyes

Cherryfur - cinnamon classic tabby and white tom with green eyes

Storkwing - black and white tom with blue eyes and a pink nose

Petaldust - gray and white ticked molly with yellow eyes

Beetlenose - black tom with green eyes

Skyheart - light mackerel tabby molly with green eyes

Blackclaw - black tom with a shiny pelt, orange eyes, and a torn ear

Carpsplash - black spotted tabby molly with blue eyes

Leopardfur - ginger and white spotted tabby molly with amber eyes

Frogleap - dark gray tom with a striped tail and amber eyes

Sunfish - light classic gray molly with a short tail and amber eyes

Whiteclaw - dark gray mackerel tabby tom with white forepaws and amber eyes

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes

Silverstream - light gray classic tabby molly with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Grasspaw - black tom with green eyes

Vixenpaw - light gray classic tabby molly with green eyes

Stonepaw - solid gray tom with yellow eyes

Lichenpaw - cinnamon tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes

**Queens**

Graypool - dark gray molly with a scar across her hindquarters and amber eyes

Softwing - cinnamon mackerel tabby and white molly with amber eyes (pregnant with Owlfur's kits)

**Kits**

Fennelkit - black classic tabby molly with green eyes

Songkit - dark gray classic tabby molly with amber eyes

**Elders**

Rippleclaw - black classic tabby tom with green eyes

Sandfish - cinnamon mackerel tabby tom with green eyes

Echomist - gray and white ticked tabby molly with green eyes

Fallowtail - light chocolate classic tabby molly with blue eyes

Cedarpelt - dark chocolate classic tabby tom with amber eyes and a short tail

_**WindClan** _

**Leader:** Tallstar - black and white tom with amber eyes and a long tail

 **Deputy:** Hopfoot - lean black tom with blue eyes and a twisted forepaw

Apprentice, Brushpaw

 **Medicine cat:** Barktail - light cinnamon mackerel tabby tom with green eyes and a short tail

**Warriors**

Doespring - light chocolate classic tabby molly with green eyes

Ryestalk - light gray classic tabby molly with soft fur and amber eyes

Stagleap - huge dark chocolate mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Yewpaw

Pigeonwing - dark gray classic tabby tom with green eyes

Shadowstripe - wiry dark gray mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Mudclaw - wiry dark chocolate mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Mallowstem - dark chocolate spotted tabby molly with green eyes

Lilacflower - pale lilac spotted tabby molly with blue eyes

Hazelclaw - lilac ticked tabby tom with blue eyes

Wrenflight - cinnamon classic tabby molly with yellow eyes

Quickstep - black and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Fangpaw

Dustfoot - broad faced dark chocolate classic tabby molly with yellow eyes

Onewhisker - small light cinnamon mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes and a single particularly light whisker

Mistystorm - dark gray spotted tabby molly with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Brushpaw - black tom with yellow eyes

Fangpaw - chocolate classic tabby tom with long teeth and yellow eyes

Yewpaw - gray mackerel tabby molly with blue eyes

**Queens**

Sorrelstem - cinnamon classic tabby molly with amber eyes

Morningflower - chocolate mackerel tabby molly with amber eyes

**Kits**

Raccoonkit - cinnamon mackerel tabby molly with amber eyes

Breezekit - cinnamon classic tabby molly with amber eyes

Gorsekit - gray classic tabby tom with blue eyes

Oatkit - chocolate classic tabby tom with blue eyes

**Elders**

Palebird - black and white molly with amber eyes


	2. Bloody Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness from the north brews on the horizon, and no one is quite sure what to think of ShadowClan's new leader.

_Thrushstar_

* * *

Raggedstar, and ShadowClan by extension, was late. Very late. There were three undeniable facts about the new leader: he had a borderline murderous temper, was extremely nepotistic, and oddly punctual.

So where was he?

Thrushstar shifted his weight on his haunches and fluffed his fur against the cold; early newleaf was barely warmer than leaf-bare at night, and he'd lost weight during the snowy season, adding to his unconfortableness. "Should we start? It's well past moonhigh."

Stormstar sniffed. "The way I see if, if ShadowClan isn't here yet, then they have no intention of coming."

"Says the one who often waits until the last second to show up," Tallstar said wryly. Stormstar simply shrugged in response. The WindClan leader looked down at the assembled cats. "I suppose now is as good a time as any." He rose to his paws and yowled to call attention; conversation died within seconds. "Welcome, cats of the Clans, to the first new leaf Gathering.

"Blackcough -"

"Stop!"

The Gathering screeched to a graceless halt. Heads snapped to the north where the voice originated from. Upon the ridge of the hollow, bushes trembled, and a large group of cats emerged, led by two gingers with a gray and white tom close behind. The foremost ginger had a crooked tail.

Tallstar broke the tension. "What is the meaning of this, Brokentail? You are _extremely_ late."

"And where's Raggedstar?" Stormstar asked.

Brokentail leapt up to the Great Rock, forcing everyone to shift around to make space; he easily took up a third of the surface. "Apologies for our lateness, but I only returned from the Moonstone at moonhigh. See -" He paused and looked at the sky where Silverpelt was clearly visible. "- my father was killed this morning." Uneasy murmurs broke out amidst the crowd, and Thrushstar shared a glance with Stormstar and Tallstar. Raggedstar? Dead? Cedarstar only died a couple of seasons ago! Realistically, Raggedstar should only have lost one life, maybe two if things were particularly difficult. Brokentail - or rather Brokenstar - dipped his head to Tallstar. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Continue."

Tallstar hesitated before nodding in acknowledgement. "Blackcough has worked its way out of WindClan, but I am grieved to report the deaths of Woollytail, Cloudrunner, and Wheatpaw. Thankfully, we have also been blessed with a new litter of kits. Morningflower gave birth to Finchkit and Gorsekit, both healthy and strong."

Having nothing else to report, Tallstar stepped back and dipped his head at Stormstar, who took his place. The massive tom dwarfed the others in size and stature with only Brokenstar able to match him. "RiverClan has also done well," Stormstar announced; his voice rumbled in his chest like thunder from his namesake. "There were no more instances of blackcough and only a few easily treated whitecough cases. We have two new apprentices, Heavypaw and Ripplepaw, and a new warrior, Silverstream."

Once the cheers died down, he added, "RiverClan has always been ready to defend what is ours from anyone who tries to cross us. We are strong."

Thrushstar's eyes narrowed slightly at the thinly veiled threat. Recently, Sunningrocks fell into RiverClan paws, and while he figured taking it back was not a large a priority as keeping fresh-kill on the pile, it was a blow to ThunderClan morale. Still, there was no sense in feeding contention during the truce, especially for something so unnecessary. He shouldered past Stormstar, _accidentally_ knocking him into Brokenstar, and stood at the edge. All eyes locked on Thrushstar. It never got easier, the attention. "ThunderClan also hasn't seen any new blackcough cases since the star of newleaf, and we welcome Firepaw to our apprentice den." If anyone caught his brand new name, they didn't mention it; accepting kittypets and loners was hardly unusual, especially since so many cats died recently. "Now, Brokenstar," he meowed and shifted aside, "please enlighten us."

The massive tom forced Thrushstar to squish between him and Stormstar. "Raggedstar's body was found early this morning by the Carrionplace, his throat torn out." Was he really about to tell a theatrical story? He was! "We found ginger fur between his claws, and the only cat it could have been was Morningfang."

Morningfang? Now Thrushstar was just confused. It was no secret that the ornery warrior-turned-medicine cat was Brokenstar's mother - he was her spitting image in every way except for size - and that her relationship with Raggedstar ended on messy terms. Was that enough cause for murder? "Was the body warm?" Thrushstar asked. Fresh murders were easier to solve than cold corpses.

"The wretch was looming right over him with blood on her paws!" Spittle flew from Brokenstar's jowls, and I inched back as much as physically possible. "She murdered my father and ran! If anyone finds her, you will turn her in to ShadowClan. We will dispense justice."

Thrushstar noticed he never actually answered the question.

"Despite his death, ShadowClan is strong. We have three new apprentices, Mosspaw, Volepaw, and Dawnpaw." The three in question stuck out like a sore pad. _They're so tiny_ , I realized with a jolt. _They can't be more than three moons old!_ If the stiffening posture of the two behind Thrushstar were any indication, then Stormstar and Tallstar came to the same conclusion. "Fernshade recently gave birth to Badgerkit, Foxkit, Screechkit, and Hawkkit. They will be warriors soon."

_How soon, Brokenstar? When they're six moons?_

Brokenstar paused for a moment, his amber gaze sweeping over the gathered cats. It was only then that Thrushstar noticed that, aside from the unusually small kit-apprentices, every other cat was a warrior - no elders or queens from ShadowClan had come. It was ominous. "As everyone is well aware, blackcough decimated the Clans this leaf-bare. Entire litters of kits were swept up to StarClan in a matter of days. Every Clan suffered." Brokenstar once again stopped for dramatic effect. He appeared to revel in the attention, and Thrushstar hated to admit it, but he was undeniably charismatic. "That is, every Clan except for ShadowClan.

"StarClan blessed ShadowClan. They protected us from the plague. Our kits are born ready for the north wind. In every way, we are better suited for survival."

Brokenstar peered at Tallstar through the corner of his eye. "Alas, with so many more mouths to feed, we require food. We need territory, but Twolegplace is to the east and Carrionplace to the north. The only way we can feed ourselves is with already claimed territory."

Thrushstar's fur prickled. "You aren't seriously suggesting -"

"-that I ask for you to give some of your territory? Yes, Thrushstar, that is exactly what I'm asking."

Tallstar's ears flattened. "Surely you don't expect us to go through with this? Every Clan is hungry. No one can spare land."

"Like any of you drypaws could catch so much as a minnow," Stormstar snarked.

Claws scraped against the stone. "You may want to reconsider your stance, my _friends_." The way Brokenstar sneered the word 'friends' was more akin to him ridding the taste of crow-food from his tongue. "Until the next Gathering, remember, ShadowClan will get what we need, even if through force." He sprang into the midst of his Clan. Russetfur and Sleetnose peeled away from the other deputies and medicine cats, Sleetnose rather reluctantly, and within a few tense moments, ShadowClan was gone.

With that, the Gathering disbanded. The run home was quiet, and Thrushstar pondered over the information. Kit-apprentices, a murderous medicine cat, and demands for territory - all in all, an eventful night. Leopardfoot met him at the entrance of their shared den. Her ribs were visible through her thin fur; blackcough took a lot out of her, and the prey shortage hardly did her any favors. "How was it?"

"It was . . . something." They bumped noses. "Are you hungry, love?"

"I ate earlier. Come. You must be exhausted." She held the lichen curtain back for him. The nest was warm and soft, having been cleaned earlier in the day. They curled around each other, tails intertwined. Her leafy scent warmed his nose. "The Gathering lasted longer than normal," she noted.

"Brokenstar was late." He went about grooming her ears. "Raggedstar was killed earlier today, allegedly by Morningfang."

"Morningfang?" She adjusted her head. "Why?"

Thrushstar shrugged. "He also said that anyone who found her had to give her to ShadowClan. 'Justice', he called it."

Leopardfoot tilted her face to his, forcing their eyes to meet. "And what do you think?"

He rested his head on the edge of the nest. "I don't trust him," he admitted. "He apprenticed kits, by the way. Three moons old, three and a half at the oldest." She tensed. "I know ShadowClan often apprentices kits a little early, but this is excessive and cruel. He _also_ demanded we give ShadowClan land, and he threatened to take it by force. What if he attacks us? What if we lose more cats?" _Lose more family?_ Scenarios flew around his head like a vulture and pecked at his sanity. What if this? What if that? What if everything? What if nothing?

A tongue rasped over his cheek. "You're overthinking again."

He looked down and found a clump of moss shredded, bits of the green plant sticking to his paws. Sheepish, Thrushstar tossed the ruined bedding away. "Sorry."

Amber eyes glowing, Leopardfoot gently took over grooming his fur. "Go to sleep. You've had a long, stressful night."

He didn't need to be told twice. All the stress oozed from his muscles at her careful ministrations, leaving him exhausted. He closed my eyes. Let future Thrushstar worry about later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made Cedarstar's death a lot later so that Raggedstar was leader for less time. I found it difficult to believe that he hadn't lost any lives before (the wiki says all nine lives were taken by Brokentail, but Raggedstar was leader for about two or three years). Brokentail was also Raggedstar's first and only deputy, as he was a warrior and he recieved an apprentice as soon as he was appointed. And Raggedstar is a nepotistic murderer who I don't particularly like. So there's that.


End file.
